Lone Pup
by SlayerBVC
Summary: Dudley's training at T.U.F.F. is almost complete. He must complete his first solo mission to finish his training.


"Under a minute, not bad Dudley" Kitty told her partner.

"Awesome! So what's next?" Dudley asked her as he took off the simulator helmet.

"That was the last item for your training." "You mean-" "Yep, better tell the Chief" She told him.

***Ninety confusing seconds later***

"What do you mean I'm not finished with my training?" Dudley asked the Chief in confusion.

"Agent Katswell, have you forgotten the last part of the T.U.F.F. Training Manual." The chief said to Kitty.

"Oh right, I can't believe I forgot that last section."

"What? What is it?" Dudley asked while violently shaking Kitty.

Kitty cleared her throat and pulled out the copy of the training manual in the chief's office. "An agent in-training cannot be made a full agent until the agent in question successfully completes a mission on their own with no backup from their HQ. There is no limit to how long their mission can take, but the capture of at least one criminal is necessary to pass. This is a required part of every field agent's training and cannot be skipped."

"So I have to do a mission on my own?" he asked the chief

"Yes Agent Puppy, but seeing as how its almost nighttime I believe it may be best to do this tomorrow." he said.

Dudley restlessly tossed and turned in his bed that night dreaming about his solo mission, but more specifically which of Petropolis's villains he'd end up going after, and the fact that he had only himself to rely on for it. But he calmed down when he reminded himself that he'd come this far and nothing would stop him.

***11:00 AM the next day***

Dudley had just finished loading up a messenger bag with blasters and handcuffs from the armory when HQ's alarm went off. He came into the main room to see Verminious Snaptrap's face on the nine monitors.

"Greetings Petropolis! It is I Verminious Snaptrap! With a new evil plan! I'm going to use this cheese-powered ray gun to blast into the Petropolis Gold Reserve and steal ALL of the gold I'll need to power up the ray gun to level EVERY building in Petropolis tonight! Hurry up Larry! That cheese isn't gonna load itself into the ray gun!" The transmission cut out after that.

"Umm... maybe we should put Dudley's solo mission on hold." Kitty said to the Chief.

"Kitty I want to stop Snaptrap myself." Dudley said.

"Even if failing means the city is destroyed." she said sarcastically

"Right. So, Gold Reserve." he said to himself as he walked past his partner, grabbing his bag off his desk.

"Taking the T.U.F.F. Mobile?" Kitty asked while trying to keep up with the determined mutt.

"No, but only because I've been wanting to use the T.U.F.F. Cycle for a while." Dudley started up the motorcycle's engine and took off without another word.

***Petropolis Gold Reserve***

"Hurry up Larry! The pallets of gold bars won't load themselves into the van!" Snaptrap yelled at his brother in-law. Not noticing Dudley on the roof watching them and the rest of D.O.O.M.'s agents as they carried out the gold from the vast underground vault of the gold reserve.

He had only been down there once himself and knew full well how much gold was in that vault. Dudley leaped down from the roof and confronted them. "Stop right there Snaptrap!" he shouted as he drew a blaster from his bag.

"Oh Agent Puppy, by yourself I see." Snaptrap said.

"Is that a problem?" he asked the rodent.

"For me, No. For you, well..." Snaptrap winked, and before he could react, Dudley received a gold bar to the back of the head from Bad Dog, knocking him down before the rest of the agents starting punching him silly, ultimately knocking him out.

***D.O.O.M. HQ***

Dudley regained consciousness to find himself tied up in steel cables and suspended above a pit of spikes in D.O.O.M. HQ. And his bag up near the nearly operational ray gun

"Oh good, look who's decided to wake up." Snaptrap said to him.

"Yeah, say any chance of letting me down?" Dudley asked, just now realizing that he could barely see out of his right eye.

"Like I would do that, nice black eye by the way. Now be quiet. Anyways Agent Puppy it's only fitting that you be here to witness what your failing to stop me will do to Petropolis. Hurry up Larry! The ridiculously destructive, gold-powered, city leveling, ray gun's lasers aren't going to align themselves!" Snaptrap yelled.

"_He doesn't have the lasers aligned yet, whatever that means. But I don't have much time, and I can't bite my way out of these cables. Wait that gives me an idea." Dudley thought to himself as he started to swing his body towards the weapon._

"Oh goody, the ray gun's online! Now watch, Agent Puppy as I start by destroying T.U.F.F. HQ." Snaptrap locked onto HQ and started up the irreversible firing sequence. "Any last words before I destroy T.U.F.F. and then Petropolis, Agent Puppy!" "Wait, what are you doing!"

"You told me to stop talking." Dudley said in reply as he swung right in front of the ray gun as it went off. The crimson beam hit the cables and broke them, freeing him.

"No! That wasn't part of the plan!" Snaptrap yelled in frustration.

Dudley quickly snagged a pair of blasters out of his bag and shot them at the weapon's main power supply, destroying it instantly. He then got a devious-looking smile on his face as he let out a howl and charged at Snaptrap.

***9:00 PM T.U.F.F. HQ***

"Okay I'm starting to get worried Chief, Dudley should have been back by now." Kitty said.

"Kitty I wouldn't have had you train him if he couldn't handle this."

"Couldn't handle what Chief?" a tired voice asked. Kitty and the Chief turned to see to their astonishment nearly all of D.O.O.M.'s agents and Snaptrap in handcuffs, every bar of gold that they'd stolen recovered, and a very worn out Dudley Puppy in front of them, with heavily ragged fur, and a black eye that said it all.

"Nice job Dudley." Kitty complimented her partner. Dudley gave a small smile as he walked past.

"I really need a nap." he said to her, as he curled up on the snack room couch for a very well deserved nap.

* * *

I want to know what you think. Please Review!


End file.
